


Jungle Girl

by Mikina



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Humor, Original Character(s), Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikina/pseuds/Mikina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Long time ago, as what the story usually start, there's a story that all of us knew already. About a maiden and a prince that met by the stroke hand of fate. A pure maiden that live in a jungle. This was a story about a girl that had been left behind and been raised by a couple of animal. The story about the Jungle Girl." "Isn't it should be a boy?" "Just shut up and listen..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jungle Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all readers!!
> 
> So this the 'present' that what I promised about. Yeah, I know that I promised this for the Christmas... And today is already the 5th day of the new year... I am so sorry because I can't post the story like I promised to you. GOMENASAIII!! (dogeza)
> 
> I intend to make this story for one-shot only. And so far I've written the story only for half of what I want the story talk about. So.... In the end I will make this story a multiple chapter one. But only for 3 or 4 chapters only.
> 
> I got sick on my Christmas and New Year's day, that's why I can't post this as what I've promised as a Christmas present as I wrote in the Hika-go story, if you also read that one (don't forget to read that one also :D).
> 
> This should be a funny and humor one. I tried to be, at least....
> 
> So, and tell me what you think.
> 
> And Merry Christmas (late I know) and Happy New Year to all of us.
> 
> Mikina
> 
> Disclaimer: Sailor Moon's character isn't mine.

Japan, a country that reside in East Asia. Let's narrow the territory into some more specific place. Because, hey that's a heck of a huge area guys! 

Okay, back to the story. Let's focus to a school name Azabu-Juuban High School. Because the school was built right in the center of border line between Azabu and Juuban. 

Most of the teenager that lived around the area would go there to pursue their high school life. Of course they would went there. It's the only high school in that area. That's it.

Yup, so yeah obviously it will focus on the students that study in there. The students that join in a drama club more precisely. What's going to happen? Let's check it out.

\---

"Okay! Attention here!"

At the sport hall in the Azabu-Juuban high school, the students that joined the drama club were gather to discuss something. And it's imperative to say that this matter was deadly serious.

Their eyes were direct to one person that stood in front of them. Her eyes were dead serious and her lips was set in the tight line.

"So..." In serious-and-all-business tone Miyuu-sensei, the English teacher and the adviser for the drama club, began the talk, "I have found the story that we will perform for the Culture Festival next month."

All the students were gulping their saliva rather hard. Well, it's understandable if you knew their situation. Just recently the head master, the always absent head master, had just out of nowhere place an announcement that the fund for the all the club would be cut until 50%. 

"How can that never exist and always absent head master do this to us?!"

"50%?! That's absurd! We're on the red line already. It's asking us to be extinct."

"It's can't be happening! We have to protest to the head master!"

"Let's go the the head master office!"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

There were many protests from all the student, okay most of the student especially the one that their club fund was on the red line. But... For some unknown reason the student that had exclaimed or shouting or yelling the protest such as above had disappeared for a day and the next day they back, they never mentioned to go to the head master ever again. Instead they were supporting the news. Well, there were some that indeed went to the head master office, but again, in the end they were supporting it. And from that, the rest had understood one thing.

"Don't mess with the head master."

The teacher just said it dead-panned after all the disappearance-and-come-back thing. And all of the students had same reaction.

'Why you didn't tell us sooner?!!'

Looks like the teacher also had done something and in the end the head master also had done something to them that just made them resigned to their fate.

You were asking the student council? The student council was in the same state with the other club. 

"We are in the big-deep-s**t- trouble. So work hard to your blood and bones for your lovely club if you don't won't to be extinct, as the exaggerate way to say but true to the dot." The president said in serious and no nonsense tone when he delivered his speech about this matter one day on the sport hall. He's rarely cursing and a very manner student. For him to talk like that, it meant that the matter already graves on his nerves and nearly made him explode.

That's why in the next Culture Festival all of the club, and the student council, intended to gather their fund club from the said event. 

How? 

"That's up to you. Just remember if you make any ruckus or problem, you have to face me later." The president again said in his ice and cold tone. The temperature was dropped to super-minus for a second in the sport hall. Even the hell was froze for awhile. 

No one dare to cross the president of student council. It was asking for the first ticket to the afterlife.

So, waiting for Miyuu-sensei to tell them what story would they perform for their 'lovely' club fund were somehow made their palms sweat and heart beating fast.

Thump...Thump...Thump...

"It's... Jungle Girl!" Miyuu-sensei exclaimed the story in excited.

Tick...Tick...Tick...Tock!

Many exhaled with relief. Their minds were at ease when they heard the title. At least they knew the story and not some weird and strange story that usually their sensei like to make them perform-

But wait, there's something wrong about the title.

"Isn't the title should be Tarzan? And isn't Tarzan a boy?" Minako, the chief for the female student of drama club spoke in confused.

"Well, it's the same but in this story the one that lost is not the boy but a girl." Miyuu-sensei explained it easily, "The main story line still same. Don't worry. And I can guarantee that it will gain us much money for the club's fund!"

One by one a smile spread on their faces. Miyuu-sensei was a drama adviser not for nothing. She always could find a story that's not only good. It's well-done, amazing, splendid-

"It's crazy."

That was the opinion from their student in drama club. Why you ask? You's found it soon enough.

"The script is with me now and all we have to do is just find who will be who." continued Miyuu-sensei. 

"Yay!" said some of the students.

"Oh yea, it's Hotaru-chan that made the script."

And in the instant the noisy hall was quiet. 

'What?!'

Their faces were exclaimed that one word. 

"She's so kind to lend me some of her remake fantastic story when I was searching the story for us to perform in the library. And I find this story so wonderful and, like I said, fantastic and so right for us to perform on the Culture Festival."

'That oni-sensei.'

It's Miyuu-sensei nickname from the drama club student. Only them that knew how sadist and crazy this sensei could be. 

Hotaru was a first year student and one of the student that was in charge of the library. She liked to read and write a story. The drama club had performed from her story twice. And they didn't want to ever repeat what they performed again of that story. Hotaru was infamous for her creativity and imaginative mind. Too much of it in fact.

"So I have made the roles in this paper. We will do a game. Write your name down here." The sensei point to the bottom of the paper. "I have made some lines that will connect your name to the role. I've covered it and after you all write down your name I'll open the cover. Here's the rule. You CAN'T change whatever roles you've got." Miyuu-sensei pressed that one word in menacing way. The students stepped back a step.

"Even if the boys get the girls role? Or the reverse?" asked Ken, the president of student council. Earlier that day all of the student council came to the drama club and the president and Miyuu-sensei talked for awhile. Looks like the student council couldn't find a way for them to gather a fund for them ('More of like, they were to lazy to find it or maybe in Ken's case to angry to think about something' were the most of the drama members thought about). They then agree to join to one club and asked them to share some of the money if they join the club for the Culture Festival. The sensei had agreed.

"Even that." Miyuu-sensei said in her sadist way. "Go and write down your name now!" Then with nervous they began to write down their name.

"Don't sweat on it Ken, you're the one that ask for it. Just accept your doom." Jiro, the drama club member, walk to Ken and place on hand to his shoulder and looked to Ken in a pity way. 

"What do you mean? And don't look at me like that." Ken swatted Jiro's hand.

"Sensei is a sadist and you haven't saw half of it." Jiro said matter of fact. "That's a common to us, the club's drama member."

"She'd always been like that?" Ami, the secretary of student council, asked not believing what she'd heard.

"Not always, mostly." Usagi, also one of the drama club member, answered. "And looks like this time her sadist button is on again."

"I don't know if the blame was on Hotaru-chan or the story." Makoto, one of the member, added her thought. "I know the she's a sweet kid. Except her mind isn't in our reach to understand. Something that too much isn't good anyway."

"It always made me shiver when I remember the performance that we took from one of her story to perform." Satoru, one of the member, said and shivered he did, remembering one of the performance. The other members were also agreed.

"You just exaggerated it." Mamoru, the vice-president of student council, waved in a dismiss way. He looked to Usagi eyes when said this. He just wanted to tease her.

And the prey had bit the bait.

"What did you say, Mamoru-baka?" Usagi scrunched her eyebrow and spat to Mamoru, her bantering partner. "I am the one that join the drama club not you. It's you that don't know what fate you had resigned in."

"You are the one that talk and I don't know if I can trust an 'odango-atama'." Mamoru smirked.

"Why you jerk!" But before Usagi could add more insult to Mamoru, someone stepped in, before it got too long.

"I agree with Usagi on this Mamoru." Nobu, the member also, spoke his thought. "You will see that we are nervous not for nothing."

"You guys haven't write your name yet!" Rei, the treasurer of student council, shouted to their group."Get your asses here and get on with it!"

Slowly they walked to the paper and wrote down their name. Hoping that they would not end with a weird role.

Then the time to reveal the cover had come.

"Okay! Thank you for writing down the name. I have added some extra because of our student council friend in here. Don't worry. All of you will definitely take a part. Now, let's see who get what."

The drum-roll sound was heard in the background.

"And..." Sensei revealed the hidden line.

Dot-Dot-Dot-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" The agonizing and hysteric were heard and the other students in every section, the whole school could hear the death sentence for the drama club member.

Even the window were shook because of the agonizing-of-the-sorry-and-poor-creature-that-were-drama-club-member voice. Even the president of the student council couldn't escape from the evil clutch.

There's a sky higher than the sky they knew. There's a sea deeper than the sea they knew. There's the devil (Miyuu-sensei) more evil the devil (Ken) they knew.


End file.
